


Rise of the Shadows (Evan's Story part 3)

by zack_M83



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: Weeks after the battle of Solitude, Evan and his friends journey to Winterhold to meet with the Archmage of the college. After being dismissed from his charge, Evan takes up a quest of his own to find his father. Along the journey he makes new allies and meets new enemies.





	Rise of the Shadows (Evan's Story part 3)

Evan studied the glyph from the spell book. Dipping the quill in the ink, he carefully drew the emblem on a piece of parchment. If he memorized each of the glyphs, he could then use the elemental rune traps. If he could use the spells, then that would put him a step closer to raising his level. It would likely still take him years before he’d be able to cast multiple rune spells, but if he could do it once then that would raise a few eyebrows coming back to the college and already knowing some next level of magic. With all of his work with the runes for the scrollwork, it didn’t seem like it would be too hard. However, overconfidence was how mages got themselves killed. 

Evan looked back to the spell book:

_When creating elemental rune traps, it is vital to insure one memorizes the primary emblem to the corresponding element they wish to create. By doing this correctly, the caster need not worry about triggering the ward, as it will be connected to their mana pool. Should a perpetrator step onto the trap the caster will not be injured even should they be within range of the blast._

_However, if one does not have the rune correctly made, then it is likely the spell will ignite immediately and potentially kill the caster and any unfortunate soul within the blast range. This makes the rune traps very dangerous spells and shouldn’t be attempted without careful years of study._

Evan remembered how effortlessly Sean had cast those rune spells around the camp. Not only had he created several at once, but they had been keyed to the entire camp populace, allowing them to come and go at a whim. _There are no shortcuts to good mage work, I will just have to work hard to figure out how he was able to it. Practice. Practice and more practice._

The mage went back to drawing the emblem. As he completed the next set of runes that would connect the element to an area around the glyph, the ship lurched and his quill swept through the ink. His perfectly drawn symbols were ruined. With a growl, he balled up the parchment and tossed it aside. Evan couldn’t risk memorizing the spell wrong. With a sigh, he reached for another leaf of animal skin, but found there were none left. He glanced over at the corner of his room, several balled up parchments were piled there.

Evan got up and cleaned his small cabin. With the loss of his last roll of parchment, he’d have to wait until they reached Winterhold before he could restock and work on the rune spells again.

Leaving his room, he walked up on deck. The cold wind blew, knocking Evan’s brown hood back. He looked to the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in. Off towards the stern, the captain was bellowing orders to his crew. The mage turned to see the sailors running up the rigging and untying the lengths of rope. The great canvas sail was rolled up, and no sooner had it been secured, then the winds doubled in strength.

A great gust knocked a sailor off the mast before he could get down to safety. The crewmember struck the deck with a sickening thud. One of the other members hurried to fallen sailor. “Dead,” the sailor said. The first mate came over with the other sailor and tossed the body over the railing and into the rolling sea.

A swell of guilt washed over Evan. Under command of the high king, Evan and his company had gotten on this ship and sailed for Winterhold. With two days left to go, they had been fortunate to have such a smooth journey with the approaching winter. During those months only the best sailors risked the wrath of the Sea of Ghosts. The Snow Elves’ spells made the winter storms worse around the ever frozen lands.

“Get below deck, Wizard!” the captain bellowed over the roar of the waves. With every passing moment, the storm grew worse.

With a nod, Evan ran for the cabin, opened the door and staggered down as the ship listed to the left. Returning to the passenger chambers, Meleb joined him from his private room. “If we get out of this alive, it will be a miracle!”

The Orc went for the door to go on deck, but Evan grabbed his shoulder. “Captain wants us to stay down here.”

“All right, but if I vomit on the floor because of all this rocking back and forth it’s not my fault.”

“I’m sure that will be the least of his concerns.” With a grunt, the Orsimer hurried back to his quarters, slamming the door behind him.

Evan walked into his cabin and sat on his hammock. The ship listed to the right, and with a thunderous _crack_ the wardrobe that had been mounted to the wall came loose. Evan grabbed the hammock and pulled himself out of the way as the furniture smashed into the wall where he had been a breath before.

“Next time I’ll risk the swamps of Hjaalmarch instead of taking a boat to Winterhold,” Evan said to himself.

Norma came in a moment later, wearing her animal furs. Her blonde hair was tied back in a plaited braid. “Are you okay? I heard a crash.”

Evan looked back to the wardrobe that was wedged in the small cubby where his hammock hung. “Thanks be to Talos, I’m all right.” 

“This weather is getting out of hand,” Naomi said as she came in his room. She inspected the place where the furniture came unattached. “Looks like it’s been loose for a while but no one thought to fix it.”

Evan pulled the piece of furniture out of the hole and all of his things tumbled out of the wardrobe. “Let’s move you into a different room.” Ol’Hob picked up Evan’s satchel and felt the jingle of coin. “You got a fortune in here?”

Evan opened his knapsack and picked up the scattered soul gems, candles, extra ink wells and stuffed them back into the bag. “I sold some of my things before I left Winterhold.”

Finished with the last few items, Evan shouldered the pack and picked up his trunk. The party left the room and went into the next empty guest chambers. As they walked into the cabin, the ship listed again and the sound of wood grinding on stone echoed from the other side. A loud crack echoed from the cargo area. “That didn’t sound good,” Naomi said.

Holding on to his things, Evan and the group left the room. As they returned to the hall space, rats came scurrying up from the lower levels. They were soaked and trying to escape the freezing water.

“The ship is taking on water. That’s not a good omen,” Ol’Hob said. As he spoke, the ship listed and the sound of wood striking stone sounded again. A pair of men followed the rats from the cargo hold. “What’s going on?”

“Got a gusher. Not sure how long she’s going to last,” one said as he ran by.

Meleb stepped out of his chambers with his gear in hand. “What’s going on?”

“Ship is sinking. The repair workers just fled the cargo holds,” Ol’Hob said. “We need to get out of here.”

“Grab what you can, quickly,” Naomi shouted.

Ol’Hob handed Evan his satchel, and the group scattered to their rooms. Evan looked at Norma. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Nothing worth dying for,” Norma said. “I’ve got my bow and a quiver full of arrows.”

The group regathered with what things they could carry and went on deck. The captain was giving frantic orders to his men. “Ready the away boats. We’re going down!” The leader waved them over. “Good, I don’t have to go looking for you. Ship’s sinking. Get your things and get on that boat.”

“We’re already good to go,” Naomi said. With a nod, the captain had them load into the small boat. Meleb and Ol’Hob took up oars and paddled away from the sinking vessel. Another two boats were lowered into the freezing water, but they collided and capsized, dropping the crew fell into the freezing water. They tried to right the boats, but couldn’t get the leverage they needed. A few waved Evan’s group over. The two warriors brought the away boat around and hurried to help the crew. When they reached the sailors none of them moved, and ice had formed over their skin in places.

“What happened? Have they frozen to death this quickly?” Evan asked as he studied the bobbing figures. It was strange they’d been alive just a few moments before they had gotten there.

“Considering how cold the water is… they didn’t have long,” Ol’Hob said.

“Is there anyone left alive?” Naomi called out.

The captain hurried over to the railing. “By the Nine! What happened?”

“They spilled out of the boats when they struck each other,” Meleb said.

A soft cry and a weak wave came from a bobbing sailor. Ol’Hob grabbed the Khajiit out of the water. Naomi placed her hands on the shaking survivor as soon as the beast was in the boat. Golden lights radiated from the older mage’s hands and swept over the Khajiit.

Evan studied each of the frozen men as they bobbed up and down. He hated to see so much death. Killing someone that was trying to kill him was one thing… but this? The mage hated seeing this. _It’s our fault…_

“Go! There is no one left! Save S’haja. She’s been loyal since I took her in.” The captain waved them away as the ship continued to sink.

“What of you?” Naomi asked.

“Sovngarde awaits me. All my crew except S’haja are gone. I cannot leave them to wander in its mists alone.” The captain turned away from the railing, disappearing.

“We best respect his wishes and head on,” Meleb said breaking the silence.

“I hate this, but he’s right,” Naomi said. “Captains often go down with their ship. Let’s go.”

As the small vessel left the sinking ship, the winds slowed, and the waves weakened. After an hour, the clouds opened, and the stormed dissipated.

In silence, save for the soft _plop _of oars going into water, the boat moved along the Sea of Ghosts. “We need to find a place where we can get a fire going and get her warm by another means besides magic,” Naomi said. “This is taking too high a toll on my body to keep it up.”

“There is a small island.” Ol’Hob pointed to an isle. They rowed the boat to the small islet. Shrubby grew thick and driftwood had collected in the tiny inlet of the island. The warriors ran the boat onto the shore and everyone got out. Naomi, Evan, and Norma carried S’haja further inland. Meleb and Ol’Hob pulled the boat out of the water and followed. When they reached a sandy area, the pair flipped the boat over and propped it at an angle using driftwood. The pair of stout fighters gathered stones and sat them around the lower side and built piles of loose stone so the boat was better supported. Evan and Naomi collected driftwood and dried it out with magic. As they worked, Norma tended to the Khajiit inside the accommodation.

Evan saw a twisted length of driftwood and pulled it out of the pile he’d started stacking. “Look at this. Strange isn’t it? I see runes.”

Naomi took the shaft of wood. “It is a magical staff.” She reached into her satchel and pulled out a soul gem. The staff absorbed the soul within causing the crystal to disintegrate. “Release!” There was a ripping sound and a hideous creature appeared. Its head had tentacles that snaked this way and that as it stood ready to obey the wielder’s commands. The monster hovered in the air and had four arms.

“What in the name of Talos is that?” Evan asked as he stepped back from the creature.

Naomi held the staff out, and the creature followed it. “Not sure but thankfully it’s properly bound to the staff.”

“Strange that it was amidst the driftwood. Do you think it’s cursed?” Meleb asked as he sat a stone down, finishing the fire ring.

“I don’t know. With the storm’s disbursement after the ship sank and then finding this here… perhaps one of the Dadric Princes is behind this bit of misfortune.”

“Or it could be a relic from some long dead wizard that has drifted the Sea of Ghosts before it settled here,” Evan said.

“Either way, we should be cautious with it,” Naomi said. She tried to banish the monster, but it just remained there, awaiting to be commanded. “Whatever it is, it’s powerful. I can’t return it to where it came from.”

Evan didn’t want Naomi to keep the staff, but he knew arguing with her about it wouldn’t solve anything. The mage continued to glance at the creature as he gathered some larger driftwood into a pile for a signal flare should a vessel pass by. What could he do with a staff like that?

When the camp duties were finished, everyone crawled underneath the boat. No sooner had they done so than snow began to fall. From where he lay, Evan had a clear view of the creature. It went this way and that, studying everything. A few times it hovered close to the sea and shot an odd green flame into the water. After a while, the monster disappeared.

“Strange that was found here,” Ol’Hob said as he tossed some drift wood onto the fire his wife had started.

Naomi nodded. “Whenever something like this happens, I am weary of Dadric Princes.”

“Then why did you pick it up?” Evan asked.

“That’s obvious,” Norma said. “There is a curious apprentice mage that would have picked it up and used it.”

“I was the one that found it first,” Evan said.

“You’ve got two staves already. If you didn’t think to bring them, then that’s your problem. A mage must always be prepared for the unexpected twist to a simple journey. You should have remembered _that_ lesson.”

Evan felt his face heat, but bit back the retort that danced on his tongue. It wasn’t right what Naomi was doing, but if it was cursed… then he’d be grateful that he hadn’t gotten entangled with some Dadric Prince.

“Here, eat these.” Ol’Hob held up a dried piece of meat and a piece of fruit. Taking the dried goods, Evan ate. Naomi’s husband gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder. Ol’Hob leaned in and whispered in Evan’s ear. “If you think this is bad, you know nothing. Try being married to her.”

Evan tried to stifle his laugh, but still chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Naomi asked.

“Oh, I was just telling Evan a joke. You know the joke about the Horker and the fair maiden?”

Naomi laughed. “You told him _that_? You’re such a heathen!”

With a wink, Ol’Hob leaned back against the lip of the ship.

The following day, driftwood and crates of cargo came in from the sunken ship. Ol’Hob and Meleb opened a crate, finding fishing tack and nets. In another, they found spoiled furs. The warriors cut the lengths of the fishing net and contrived crude fishing poles by the thin bramble shafts and caught several Slaughterfish with dried meat. The pair set to work gutting the fish and cooking them. The smell of fresh food made Evan’s mouth water in anticipation.

“Help me with this, Evan,” Norma said. Together they took the last crate and wrenched it open. Inside were basic alchemy ingredients. It being so light, they lifted the crate and brought it over to the crude hovel. Norma placed stones to elevate the wooden box off the ground. “This will be a good place to store our rations in case there are mice on the island.”

Naomi, having finished with the latest healing session with S’haja, came out and inspected the new addition and approved. “With the new lengths of board from the wreck, we could build smoking racks and use these ruined furs to make a crude smoke hut.”

“That was my thought after we fill up on fresh fish,” Ol’Hob said. “I’ve kept a good bit of the fish remains that will send Slaughterfish in a feeding frenzy and won’t notice our hooks until it’s too late.”

“We shouldn’t be getting too comfortable here,” Meleb said. “I say we take the boat and strike south. Sun rises in the east and sets in the west. If we keep the sun on our left in the morning and on the right during the evening, we could reach Skyrim in a day.”

“We’re at least twenty leagues from land and a lot could happen,” Naomi said with a shake of her head. “If a storm hits while we were out on the sea then we’d lose our sense of direction, or worse sink. While it’s not ideal here, we have food and a bit of water left. As long as we are sparing with it, it should last another five days.”

“Aye, but we should try to begin thinking of getting more,” Ol’Hob said. “We should look across this island and see if Talos blesses us with a water source. We’ve been focused on bettering our camp we’ve not properly scouted the island. Me and Evan can go have a look at the area and see what we can find.” With a nod, Naomi let them go.

Together, they left the camp and passed through the thick bramble. A few Snowberry plants grew here and there along with Blue Mountain Flowers. As they made their way through the shrubbery, they reached a stone monument. In respect, Ol’Hob and Evan both bowed and stepped away. “I bet some ancient warrior is buried there.”

“Considering this is the Sea of Ghosts, I say it’s likely,” Ol’Hob said. “But look there,” the older warrior pointed to something running along the side. “It’s a small creek!” Ol’Hob walked to the creek, dipped his finger in it, licked, it then spat the water out. “It’s good, still have to boil it, but with this creek we’ll be able to live here until help comes.”

“How long you think that will be?” Evan asked as they continued their survey of the island. Save for thicker bramble, rock and thin bits of snow and ice, the island was empty.

“It’s getting closer to winter around here which makes people travel the Sea of Ghosts less even for fishing. Finding this water is a good thing. Without it we should have risked Meleb’s advice. Now, we can stay here to spring if we have too.”

“We’ve got a duty to the high king to get to the archmage. He’ll need us to reach Winterhold before spring.”

Ol’Hob stopped and looked at Evan. “I agree with you, but considering the situation the high king would have sent runners along the road too, only it will take longer to get from his camp to Winterhold.”

“But I don’t want to be stuck here!”

Ol’Hob raised an eyebrow. “Do you think we do? We should give thanks we’re alive considering the eighteen men and their captain who died. We’ve got food, water, and shelter. None of us enjoy being here, but this is better than drowning.”

In silence, they walked back to the camp. A weak cough came from the shelter. “We’ve got good news,” Ol’Hob said as he crawled underneath the shelter.

Evan turned back to the sea and watched as the dark waves ebbed and flowed. Months. They could be here for months. It was good that they had food, water, and shelter but the mage felt he was betraying the high king by remaining here.

“Find anything good?” Norma asked as she joined him.

“Water. Some marker of stone. Not sure if it’s a burial arrangement or some shrine of some sort.”

“If it’s a shrine, maybe pilgrims come to pray here.”

Evan shook his head. “It doesn’t look like it’s been visited in years if that’s the case.”

“This is wonderful,” Meleb said. “I don’t want to die on some island alone in the middle of the Ghost Sea.”

“We’re still living,” Evan said giving the Orc a strange look.

“True, but you’ve seen what sixteen summers? That means you’ve got maybe fifty more years. Naomi, and the others have less than that. I’m two hundred years old. I’ve still got six hundred years at least. Thus if we end up stuck here, I’ll be alone in another fifty years.”

“Surely, someone will find us before then,” Norma said.

Two weeks passed. Evan and Norma were along the northern side collecting clams, when she grabbed his arm. Evan followed her gaze and saw a large bull Horker. A female was a short distance away from the male. Horkers were very dangerous and were known to attack anyone that got too close to their territory. “They must have come to the island recently. We need to get back.”

Before he could respond, an arrow struck the beast, and a clap of thunder echoed across the area. Startled, Evan turned to see a boat. Three warriors in steel armor and fur mantles stood on the deck. With a roar, the male Horker moved to attack, but a volley of arrows killed the beast, another clap of thunder echoed across the area.

Evan and Norma stepped out of the brush they’d been hiding in. “Hello there! Are we glad to see you! Are you Soul Hunters from Winterhold College?”

“That we are, Lad. You in need of rescuing?” a warrior asked as the other two dropped the small anchor and let down a rope ladder.

“Aye! There are six of us!”

“We’ve got room for all of you. Why don’t you run along, and fetch the others? We’ll keep watch and help your sister on board.”

Something about the way they spoke made him sure leaving Norma was a bad idea. “No, I think she will go to get the others.”

By the smile the man had, Evan had guessed right. “I’ve got something for you then.” Evan had just enough time to cast Oakskin on himself and activate his ward when arrows rained on him. With a growl, the mage unleashed a fire bolt and struck their leader. The scoundrel screamed as the fire ignited his cloak, and he tumbled into the water. Armor that heavy made the man sink like a stone.

“Now, do I have to kill the both of you or are you going to show my lady respect and not plan on doing anything stupid?” Evan asked.

“Ah! We meant no disrespect, Wizard,” one said as he shook. Both men had dropped their bows. “We had no idea that you was a wizard.”

“Oh, I’m sure that makes all difference.” Not taking his eyes off the two men he addressed Norma. “Run as fast as you can and get the others.”

Without a word, Norma ran for camp, leaving Evan alone with the men. “You are poachers that capture souls aren’t you?” The mage hoped real members of the College of Winterhold wouldn’t act in such a fashion.

“Yes sir. You have it. We’re from West Rim and we get some coin from filled Soul Gems. We’re not proper Soul Hunters… but there is still good coin to be had.”

Norma returned with Meleb, and Ol’Hob. Both had their weapons at the ready. “Naomi is on her way with S’haja. They’ll be along in a moment.”

“If you think of doing anything stupid,” Meleb walked up to the vessel. “I’ll rip your throat out. Am I clear?” Both men nodded franticly. “Excellent. Evan, watch my back as I get on board.” As soon as Meleb was in the boat, Ol’Hob followed him in. Naomi came a moment later helping the Khajiit. When everyone was on board, the two-man crew went to work guiding the boat away from the island. Neither Ol’Hob nor Meleb took their eyes off the two warriors. 

Evan and Naomi traded off with the two warriors so they could rest at the end of the day. The two sailors put the anchor out near a small sandbar a few hours before dusk. No one left the boat, save to relieve themselves.

When the sun was setting, Evan lit a few candles and two oil lamps, keeping the boat lit. He feared these sailors might try something under the cover of darkness.

Naomi held up the staff and summoned the monster. If the two men hadn’t already been afraid, at seeing the monster, they cowered behind the small storage area. “You two just focus on resting tonight so we can get to Winterhold. This creature can hear the faintest whisper and will attack and kill you should you even _think_ to attempt anything. Am I clear?” Both of the crew members nodded their heads to her threats and went for their bedrolls. “Further apart.” In obedience one of the crew went to the other side so there would be no way for them to communicate to each other.

“Get some rest, Evan. I’ll watch over them.”

“Are you sure?” Evan asked. He looked up to the darkening sky. “I could stay awake for a little while.”

“It’s fine. I think with the loss of their captain these scoundrels are pushovers. If I’m wrong, my new follower will deal with them.”

Evan stepped close to her. “What if they attack you when it disappears, or if they realize it’s a summoned creature and all they have to do is wait until your staff has been drained of its mana?”

“Then I will have to be very careful, won’t I? I’ll be fine. I’ll wake Ol’Hob if I suspect they’re up to something. Now go to sleep.”

Evan agreed then walked over to where Norma and S’haja rested. Cuddling close to his lady, Evan tossed his cloak over them all, keeping the Khajiit warm too. Although she was out of the woods concerning her health, it would be best to keep her warm.

The next morning, Evan woke to find only one sailor. He glanced at Ol’Hob and Meleb. “Where is the other?”

“Not sure. He was gone when Naomi woke us for our turn at the watch. She went straight to sleep, so I didn’t ask her about his disappearance,” Meleb said.

Ol’Hob studied his sleeping wife. “She said nothing to me about what happened. I find it strange, but she was so tired before she went to sleep that she should could barely hold her eyes open. Maybe the missing sailor tried something, and she had to protect herself. I’ll ask her when she wakes later.”

Evan remembered the fear the two sailors had. It seemed unlikely that they would have tried something after the display of that monster. Still anything was possible.

Around mid-day Naomi finally woke. Ol’Hob stepped over and spoke with her in private. Evan couldn’t hear the conversation, but by the way Naomi shook her head, he understood that she didn’t know what happened to the other sailor.

The young mage turned to the lone sailor. The poacher worked at keeping a calm expression, but it was clear he was terrified. “We should reach Winterhold by late tonight,” the sailor said.

“You’re not stopping?” Meleb asked.

The sailor shook his head. “I know how to read the stars and use them to navigate. The only thing I ask is that you not hurt me. I won’t poach anything ever again. I swear it.”

Naomi studied the sailor. “Very well. Get us to the Winterhold harbor and we won’t report you to the jarl, but if I ever catch you with a gang of scoundrels, you’ll regret the day your mother laid eyes on your father. Do we understand each other?”

The sailor nodded and went back to sailing the boat. Evan went over to the railing where Ol’Hob watched the icy water as they sailed by. “You seem concerned,” Evan said.

“Something about the disappearance of that other sailor worries me. No one knows anything. Naomi said the last thing she remembered was the boat stopping for the evening, and then she was waking up mid-day.”

“So she doesn’t remember telling me to go to bed or waking you up for your shift?” Evan asked.

“No, she doesn’t which makes me worry.”

Evan watched the dark sea as the boat moved along. “You think it has something to do with that staff we found?”

“That is my fear, but there was nothing strange that happened while we were on the island for two weeks, so maybe it’s something else.”

Evan looked at the bald warrior. “Like what?”

Ol’Hob shrugged. “Not sure. Time will tell.”

Evan thought to lighten the mood. “So with you and Naomi here, who is operating Riverwood Trader?”

“Our daughter.”

Evan stared at Ol’Hob. “You and Naomi have a _child_ together? I never knew that.”

“My daughter, but Naomi adopted her when we married. After she grew up, and we helped her get on her feet, she moved to Falkreath. She was some of the reason we didn’t move to Riverwood after all that with your mother.”

“Any other children?” Evan asked with a smile.

Ol’Hob shook his head. “None that are alive. I was married before Naomi. Both the mother and my second babe died during birth. I was single and caring for Thaya before I met Naomi.”

“I didn’t mean… that came out wrong…”

“It was fourteen years ago when they died, and I understand you were trying to make light of the situation regarding Naomi and your mother.” Ol’Hob placed a hand on Evan’s shoulder. “No harm done.”

When they reached the harbor, it was a relief to get back on solid ground. Being at the coast, the Snow Elves’ spell wasn’t as strong as it was at the higher elevation of Winterhold proper, and they camped outside the harbor village. The following morning, Evan woke to find Naomi gone. He woke everyone, and they looked for her tracks, but they weren’t to be found. Ol’Hob and Evan went to the dock master hoping to discover if she got on a boat, but there was no record if she’d got passage.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let her out of my sight. I was a fool.” Ol’Hob shook his head and studied the rolling sea. “I’ve got to find her. If she didn’t take a boat, then that means she either took the coast further west and then south or went towards the Pale.”

“You want us to help find her?” Evan asked.

“No, you need to get to the archmage. Even with being trapped on the island we still made better time than someone in a wagon or on foot. The high king needs you to do the duty he charged you with.”

“But you can’t go alone. You need help finding her,” Norma said.

“S’haja will accompany him,” the Khajiit said. “It was Naomi that helped heal this one, so it will be S’haja’s honor to help him find her. This one’s nose isn’t that of a hound, but together we’ll find her. This one gives her oath.”

The warrior let out a tired sigh. “Let’s be on our way then.” Ol’Hob pulled out a strip of cloth. “This is hers.” Together the Nord and Khajiit went to find Naomi.

“I hope they find her,” Evan said as the two disappeared behind the foothills.

“That S’haja will find her. A Khajiit’s nose can find almost anything,” Meleb said. Together, they collected the gear to traverse to Winterhold proper and struck out. After half a day of walking the steady incline, they reached the town. Without pause, Evan led them onto the bridge and opened the gate to the college. The courtyard was empty save for a novice that was hurrying to her apartment.

Evan led the group to the Hall of Elements. Going inside, he found the master wizard and her assistants heading to the Arcanaeum. “What’s this?” The master wizard asked stopping before the stairs.

“Solitude has fallen to the Falmer. The high king sent me to give the archmage this letter and hopes she will give aid to retake the capital.”

Lea stared wide eyed at the letter that Evan held before her. “Solitude has fallen to the Falmer? Wait… you were _with_ the high king?”

“Master Wizard Lea, he has a letter from the high king. Perhaps it would be wise to let the archmage see this letter and allow her the chance to decide for herself,” one of her assistants said.

Lea blinked her eyes. “Y-yes of course.” The master wizard seemed to notice Norma and Meleb. “Who are these folk?”

“Norma, my betrothed, and Meleb… a friend who has helped us much over the last few weeks,” Evan said. “They helped me and the rest of Solitude’s defenders while the women and children escaped into Potema’s Catacombs.”

“You… all three of you were _there_?” Lea stared at the group.

“Yes, Evan gained himself an honorary title: Evan Falmerbane,” Meleb said with an air of pride. “I think he slew at least six Falmer himself. At least that’s what Sybille Stentor and Naomi both say.”

“My lady, the archmage would want—”

The Redguard glared at her assistant then spun around. “Yes, you’re right. This way if you please. Since your followers have firsthand information regarding the high king’s request we will allow them this one time entrance into the archmage’s domain.”

A surge of delight rippled through Evan. He had never had the chance to have a conversation with the archmage before, but not only would he speak with her he’d get to see the legendary chambers! Few save masters could boast of such a chance.

The master wizard led them up a flight of stairs, passing the masters’ personal level. At the last landing, they reached a shielded door. The master wizard held up some strange talisman and the golden shield dissolved, revealing a stout door. Knocking in a special order, the portal opened. As they entered the entryway, Evan noted huge Winterhold College banners of midnight blue. The special glyph of the school glowed a golden color much like the shield over the door.

The entrance opened into a round apartment with a large garden in its center. From where Evan stood, he could count dozens of ingredients ranging from rare to common. Along the wall of the chamber were several bookcases filled with books, scrolls, soul gems of various colors and sizes, and several skulls. A large troll skull rested on top of one shelf with its maw open displaying its wicked teeth. The archmage sat in a chair reading a tome. Evan would give anything to just glimpse what the master mage was reading. Lea stepped forward and bowed before the leader of the college. “Archmage, I stand before you with Apprentice Evan, Norma his woman, and their escort Meleb. They have a petition from the high king.”

The archmage set the book aside, and she turned her dark eyes to him. Like Lea, she was a Redguard. Getting up, her white and blue robes displayed the college of Winterhold’s emblem on her chest. “The high king uses one of our students to carry a message? Interesting.” The archmage took the scroll and read it. “Solitude has fallen to the Falmer. Strange that the creatures could amass such an army to attack three different locations at once. I wouldn’t have thought they had the skill to achieve such maneuvers let alone a victory against the home guard.”

Evan stepped forward and bowed. “A-Archmage… my lady… I’ve seen those that lead the Falmer. It is uncorrupted Falmer. At least thirty Snow Elf warriors and a female.”

The archmage studied him. “Gelebor must have found a cure at last, but it seems unlikely he’d lead them into battle.”

“The lady Snow Elf had a golden circlet on her head. I think she was leading them. Unless this Gelebor was one of the thirty warriors that was with the lady Falmer,” Evan said. “I didn’t stick around to see who exactly was in charge, but the golden circlet would suggest—”

“It could have been nothing more than an enchanted circlet. That doesn’t mean she led the group.” The archmage walked over to a safe and opened it, revealing dozens of circlets of gold and silver. “I have quite a collection. These are from Necromancers that have strayed from the alliance, yet none of them commanded an army. You need more evidence than that to convince me.”

“I—well… of course, Archmage,” Evan said.

Lea glared at him, and Evan stepped back. “You’re dismissed,” the master wizard said.

“I think the high king wanted us to meet with him at the nex—” Lea silenced him with a look then she leaned over and whispered in the archmage’s ear.

The archmage turned a frosty glare on him, making him retreat another step. “You will return to your home and when you wish you may take up your classes again. You were fortunate to have Mage Naomi watch over you, but since you don’t have a mage chaperone, you won’t be involved with this war against the Falmer.”

“But—”

“Do you think to dissuade me from this? You shouldn’t bother. You are fortunate that you were not killed in the battle for Solitude.”

There was no way he could talk them into letting him go. Evan bowed. “Very well. I will return home.”

Outside the school grounds, Meleb stopped them on the bridge. “So what do we do now? Should we help Ol’Hob find Naomi? We could catch up with them,” Meleb said.

The wind buffeted against Evan. He didn’t enjoy standing on the landing as the drop from the bridge to the ground was at least eight furlongs straight down. The mage turned his head, so he didn’t have to see the view of the sea. _If only the wind would stop!_

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Norma said. “Ol’Hob seemed like he wanted to handle this alone. I think the only reason he let the Khajiit go with him was the creature’s sense of smell would help him locate Naomi.”

“I had that impression too. It would be best to give them space.” Evan glanced towards the sun, in a couple hours it would sink below the western mountains. “Besides with the sun going down soon it would be death trying to travel to Dockport. I imagine by tomorrow they will have located her and be on their way back.” Or they would have found her body, but Evan didn’t want to voice that possibility.

“So what do we do? I don’t want to be sitting around here with nothing to do but get soft,” Meleb said.

“I have an idea,” Norma said. “Why don’t we go to the Reach and find your father? We could go there, find him, and then return next spring. And if we just so _happen_ to come across the high king’s army and he was to have need of us then we could offer our aid. For who can refuse the high king’s direct order? Mage chaperone or not.”

Evan smiled. “I am after all _loyal_ to Skyrim and although I may not be of Nord blood, this country is my home, and he is my king. It would be wrong to refuse his orders if he made a request of me.” _And Sybille Stentor or Mage Melaran could be my watcher._

“Then it’s settled, tomorrow we leave for the Reach.” Meleb looked west. “It’s a good three weeks travel via the road. I’ve been there many times.”

The group made their way to Norma’s home. Although it was cold inside the house, Evan was glad to be home. There had been many days when he was stuck on the island and feared that he’d never see this place again. He piled logs in the hearth and got a blaze going. While Norma went to work preparing a meal, Evan and Meleb went down to the mage’s workshop.

Walking into the chamber, Evan walked around the room, lighting the candles and lamps. Everything was as he left it. He looked up at the two staves on display. He grabbed the Falmer staff and set it beside the door. “Don’t let me forget that would you?”

The Orc handled the gray staff. “Is this Chaurus chitin?”

“Yes, and the two mandibles make up the top.” Evan walked over to his trunk and opened it, revealing the soul gems that he’d packed away. He removed a purple crystal and sat it on the staff. “Release,” there was a soft howl, and then the crystal disintegrated, charging the staff. “It shoots an ice bolt that can split leather like it was paper.”

“I see your cot and your things. You don’t sleep with your mate?”

Evan smiled. “She’s not my mate just yet, although we are both sworn to each other we’ve not got married.”

“I’ll never understand humans.” Meleb lifted his fist and squeezed it, making his fingers pop. “Orcs _take_ their lovers.”

Evan stared in shock. “What if the woman doesn’t want to be bound?”

“She better hope she wins otherwise she must be bound for however long the male wants her. However, sometimes it’s the woman that challenges the male and if she wins, he must do _her_ bidding.”

“What of humans or some of the other races?”

“The high king has made laws that prevent the other races from being a part of Orc ways. If we wish for the strongholds to remain then we must yield to his laws. Only within the Orc holds and fellow Orcs do we continue our traditions.”

Evan was glad that they wouldn’t need to worry of that. “Where do you wish to sleep? It will be a bit crowded with me in here and all my things but I think we’ll manage.”

The Orsimer studied the chamber. “I’ll sleep along this wall.”

“All right. The chamber pot is right outside in a small shack. The chamber beyond is cool, but it stays well-lit from the ancient Snow Elf magic.” 

Meleb opened the door and looked into the vast cavern. “You know, I’ve heard that these lands belonged to the Snow Elves long ago. I wonder why they didn’t reclaim these lands instead of Haafingar.”

Evan had wondered that very question many times. “The war is still young. Maybe they’ll try to make demands or something.” If they made demands to have these lands returned to them would that affect the college? Somehow he was sure it wouldn’t bode well for negotiations should that befall. The mages would resist such a demand.

After their dinner, the group retired to their respective beds. The mage left one lamp going to show the way outside should he or Meleb need to relieve themselves during the night.

Evan woke the following morning, glad to be in his cot instead of either on the ground or in a hammock. He tended to his needs then made his way upstairs. A small fire still smoldered from the previous night. He went to the small cabinet and took a few pieces of dried meat. Norma stirred and got out of bed. “You up already?” Norma asked as she brushed her hair and braided it.

Evan smiled, stepped over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. “No, this is you dreaming.”

With a playful scowl, she popped him on the shoulder. “Any idea what the hour is?”

Evan walked over to the door and opened it. The sky was blue, and the sun was out. “I’d say it’s between the eighth and ninth hour. I think I will run to the scroll shop. You want to come with me?” Evan jingled his purse full of coin.

“You still haven’t bought the replacement flowers that you used for your potions.”

Evan pulled out a second purse. “I figured you would mention that, so I counted out fifty silver coins for you to buy the plants whenever we have the time to replant them.”

Norma took the offered purse and pulled a loose stone free from its place, revealing a small hidey hole. She tossed the purse inside and replaced the stone. “Let’s go.”

Together they walked out of their house and onto the main road. As they drew closer to the college, several shops displayed arcane wares. One stall that had just opened, offered an assortment of staves. Evan studied them for a moment. Most were novice spells. In another stall was an assortment of daggers. There were Glass, Dwarven, Elven, and a few iron and steel daggers. A few of the weapons had a faint enchantment spell.

Going down a path, they passed two alchemy ingredient shops, and a tailor that specialized in wizard robes. The shop owner had several mannequins displaying blue or black hooded robes or one of the monk robes that most wore when accepting the call to follow one of the divine paths. Beyond this building was a single story stone shop with a bright red door. Without knocking, Evan opened the door and went in. The main room was filled with cubbies. Each of the squares held dozens of scrolls. Runes marked each of the sections depending on the school. 

“Welcome, master wizard,” Evan smiled at the Khajiit shop keeper. His fur was tan with dark brown spots. The eyes of the Elsweyr native were a golden color. He wore gray robes of a monk. Evan knew this Khajiit was anything but a holy man. “Ah, Mage Evan. This one had heard that you had gained the rank of an apprentice. It is good to know my eyes and ears were right.”

“I’m here to make a purchase, Kha’razl.” Evan glanced at the more advanced spells. They were expensive but worth it. He pulled out four fire rune scrolls, two repulsion spells, and a fireball spell.

“That will be two hundred coppers.” Evan counted out five silver coins and handed them over. “A pleasure doing business—”

“I’m not done. Would you be willing to set up a tab?”

The Khajiit folded his arms. “What does this one wish to offer as collateral?”

“Not collateral, but an agreement: Two Frost Atronach scrolls a month for a year’s time.”

With a sharp claw, Kha’razl scratched his chin. “That is worth one hundred and twenty gold coins. If you agree to this, then we have a deal. I will let you have anything you want, including these,” the Khajiit went around his counter and pulled out a small trunk. Opening it, the Khajiit pulled out several scrolls. “These are master level spells: Firestorm, Blizzard, Frenzy rune, and several others.”

Evan reached for two Blizzard spells, but the Khajiit grabbed his hand. “It would be wise when you use these that you keep your friends close. No sense in collateral damage.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He selected a few other master level scrolls and a few lesser ones and placed them in his satchel.

“When will I start receiving my scrolls?” the shop keeper placed a clawed hand over Evan’s satchel before the mage lifted it from the counter.

“I am traveling to see my father. I should be back midsummer of next year. One month after my return and I’ll start sending them.”

“You best remain true to your word, Mage Evan. You know of my family.” Kha’razl’s cousins were some of the most brutal Khajiit in Winterhold. Many feared crossing paths with the quad of Elsweyr warriors.

Evan bowed. “If I don’t return, it’s because I’m dead and your scrolls failed.”

“Then you will return safe and sound. Good day, Mage Evan.”

Outside, Norma smacked him on the shoulder. “What in the world were you _thinking_? That’s Kha’razl the Merciless.” The Nord leaned in. “Everyone knows his scroll shop is just a front for his Skooma sales and manufacturing.”

“True, but he also sells genuine scrolls. Some of the best that can be made,” Evan said.

Norma looked at him. “How is it he knows of you?” 

Evan smiled. “Trade secret. No, I’m serious. I can’t tell you. If someone found out I told you, you’d be in some serious danger.”

“So you’ve bound yourself to a dangerous Khajiit. I hope it was worth it,” Norma said as she opened the door to their house.

“If it keeps us alive, then it will be worth it.” Inside, they put their things down.

Norma got out a map. “I’ve been considering our course. I think we should take the northern road through Hjaalmarch, then when we reach Labyrinthian we cut through the mountain pass to the Whiterun side. We can then hit the road, pass through Rorikstead and come to the Reach.”

“Wouldn’t going through Labyrinthian add days to the trip?”

Norma nodded. “Four altogether, but I’d rather add a few days as opposed to risking the northern road. I’d rather not tempt fate by taking the road the Falmer used to move their forces on.”

“If we do that, then we’re looking at arriving in Labyrinthian in late fall or early winter. It isn’t as cold as Winterhold, but winter can be dangerous there. Frost Trolls migrate into those ruins during the winter months.”

“It’s either we take that route, risk the northern road, or we take the southern road through the Pale, pass through Whiterun on the southern side then hit Falkreath and make our way to the Reach. It would be less time… but I hesitate being anywhere near Whiterun proper or Riverwood,” Norma said.

“You fear Jarl Graymane that much still?” Evan asked. The look on Norma’s face made him regret asking the question. “Sorry. We’ll go the northern road. I’ll see about getting us a yurt for when we’re on the Whiterun lands.” 

With their course laid out, they began packing up their things. Evan claimed his staff and woke Meleb. With a grunt, the Orc got up and began putting on his armor. They let him eat, and they did one last walk through of their gear. When everything was ready they stepped out of the house only to find four Khajiit standing at the door. Each wore steel armor and a brown cloak. Their fur was as dark as coal. Save for distinguishing scars, they looked identical.

“Evan of Riverwood?” one asked.

Meleb stepped forward. “Who wants to know?”

The Khajiit warriors studied the Orc. Evan put a hand on Meleb’s shoulder. “It’s fine. Have you come to insure Kha’razl’s agreement doesn’t fall short?” Evan figured the Khajiit would do something like this.

“This one understands much. Yes, we are here to make sure you remain alive, Evan of Riverwood,” the leader said. “I am Nes’zash and these are my brothers, Rash’a, Ge’ash, and Ash’el.”

“Have you brought your own gear and supplies?” Evan asked. “I would rather not waste more time making sure you’re taken care of if you’re going to accompany us.”

Nes’zash laughed. “This one acts like he cares about us cat folk. Yes, we have journeyed many times and are prepared to travel all the way to High Rock if need be. Though we’ve heard your quest lies within the Reach.”

He’d never mentioned where he was going. How did Kha’razl find out? “It does. With that detail seen to, we will take the northern road.”

“You need not go that way. We will take you along the Merchant’s Trail.” One of the other Khajiit laid its ears back and hissed. Quick as a blink of an eye, Nes’zash had his hand around the other’s throat. The ears of the Khajiit raised, and he whined. Only then did Nes’zash release his grip. The leader turned back to Evan. “It is a hard journey but we will be in Whiterun in record time.”

“Lead the way then.”

Nes’zash led the group outside the town. The one the leader had attacked followed behind him, then came Evan followed by Norma and Meleb. The other two Khajiit brought up the rear. After half a day’s walk, they reached the foot of the mountain range. “Remove your snow shoes. We must climb.”

Evan watched as the Khajiit began climbing the rock face. When it was his turn, he studied the handholds. If he hadn’t seen Nes’zash lead the way, he wouldn’t have thought it possible. “I’m not sure I like the thought of climbing up this cliff,” Meleb said.

Evan shook his head and then reached for the handholds. “If it saves us time, then we should do it. If carefully and slowly.”

“But not too slowly, or else the sun goes down and we freeze to death,” a Khajiit said from behind.

Evan continued up, following the grips. How he hated heights! After a time, Nes’zash pulled himself into a cave. When everyone was in the cleft, the Khajiit set out bedrolls. “There is no point trying to continue. Being Frostfall the days are short and we dare not try our luck.”

Evan cast a light spell, and studied the wall. It looked like someone had taken a pickaxe and hued the stone away. “How do you know of this place?”

Nes’zash was quiet for a time. “Our people long ago carved out the hand holds and when they judged it far enough from sight, they tied ropes in place and removed stone, creating this fissure. It is big enough for a small group to camp in.”

“For Skooma?” Meleb asked.

“Why must everyone think that of us? There are just as many Nords, Argonians, and Mer folk that are involved in its production. No, that is not what this place is for. It is a haven for those that are oppressed. Khajiit have been given a bad name and often our kind have been hunted unfairly. My people made the Merchant Trail so we have a safe place to run to should the Nords grow hostile towards us again.”

Evan wasn’t sure that someone who was involved in the black market had reason to be frustrated with humans and Mer folk jumping to conclusions about their kind. However, he didn’t voice his thought, but watched as everyone settled down for the night.

“Are we not going to set a watch?” Meleb asked.

“This is your first time in Winterhold isn’t it?” Evan asked. “There isn’t anything that can survive the nights of this hold let alone scale the cliffs in the dark.”

One of the Khajiit walked into the back of the cave and returned with a trunk full of firewood. He got a blaze going and then hung animal furs over the entrance to trap the heat. By the time the sun set, the cave was warm and despite the hard floor, comfortable.

The following morning, Nes’zash led them out of the cave, following a small trail that snaked along the face of the shear drop off. Hand holds lined the length of the ridge and the group shimmied along the edge. Several instances, Evan glanced down, and felt his stomach lurch each time. He hadn’t realized how far up they were.

“Keep moving,” Nes’zash said after a particular glance had left Evan immobilized. “Just keep going. We just have to go around this bend and then we’ll have an easier path to follow. Just keep going.”

The Khajiit’s words inspired him to continue the trek. When he finally reached the grooved walkway, he was glad the wall covered the view completely. Evan pulled out his staff from his holster and used it to brace his steps as he was still frightened. They picked up their pace and made their way to another waystation by dusk. Like the first, it was a small crevice and much the same as the first.

Nes’zash removed the curtain, and the sun greeted them. “We continue this way for half a day and then the way broadens. Follow me and don’t turn down any path but the one I take. Otherwise Watchers will kill you.”

The group returned to the path and as the Khajiit had said they reached a broad road and every so often a frozen trail led down into rocky dales. From the fresh snow, Evan could discern several sets of Khajiit tracks.

There was a strange snarl, accompanied by several others from above. Evan looked up to see several figures with white fur hides, and long powerfully built arms heading their way. “Frost Trolls!” one of the Khajiit hissed.

With a sharp cry, the trolls climbed down the slope before the company had registered what the trolls were doing. Six of the beasts blocked the way. An arrow bounced off one, which only succeeded at making it angry.

“Their hides are too thick,” a Khajiit said as he unbuckled his shield and drew his sword. Nes’zash followed suit. Meleb joined the small wall of steel. The two other Khajiit moved to the right creating a second wall. Evan aimed his staff and unleashed an ice bolt. It struck one troll in the eye and the beast collapsed, twitching as blood pooled beneath it.

There was a loud roar, and another troll fell onto the two Khajiit that were protecting the right flank. Evan, swung his staff, using it as a club. The main part of the staff snapped and fell to the ground. Having lost his weapon by not thinking, Evan unleashed lightning on the beast.

“No, use fire!” a Khajiit said as he drew back a sword that had gutted a troll.

Evan aimed carefully and unleashed a gout of flames. It struck the beast and engulfed it. The Khajiit underneath pushed the flaming creature off him, then with a golden dagger sliced open the monster’s belly. Viscera gushed out of the wound, and the troll fell to the ground.

“Ash’el!” one of the Khajiit laid unmoving on the ground. Nes’zash leapt over a stunned Meleb and went to his brother’s side. “His collarbone is broken, and he’s unconscious.”

“What do we do, Brother? We are close to help, but the humans and Orsimer are forbidden to see the Refuge.”

“It cannot be helped. Unless the wizard knows Restoration magic.” Nes’zash turned hope filled eyes on Evan. In shame, the mage shook his head. “Then we must take Ash’el to the healers.”

The Khajiit made a crude stretcher, using a cloak and the two pieces of Evan’s broken staff. The Khajiit carried their injured brother refusing any help that Evan or Meleb offered. Nes’zash took the next turn, and they walked into a dale. Several Khajiit archers appeared at a natural crossing. Nes’zash spoke to them for a time before the guards allowed them to pass. Once they reached the bottom of the rocky dale, they entered a cave and followed the sound of trickling water. Outside the hollow, warmer air greeted them. There were trees, naked of their leaves, and shrubbery that still held on to scarlet and golden colored leaves. Hundreds of yurts were gathered around a knoll and at the crown was a two story yurt. If Evan had to guess hundreds of Khajiit lived in this place.

“This is our clan home. As Nords would call it. The trails we passed before the attack were other family dens,” Nes’zash said as he waved at two adept mages who came running.

“What is this? Nes’zash has brought outsiders to our Refuge. The chief will not be pleased.” One white furred Khajiit said.

“I came here to get help for my brother not to endure a lecture from a cousin. If my father thinks this is wrong, then he can settle the issue, as it stands this one needs help or Ash’el will remain injured when he could be made whole.”

The two mages collected the stretcher and ran towards a large cream colored yurt. “We should leave, Brother before the chief comes to settle the issue concerning our guests,” Ge’ash said.

“No, this one will not run from our father. He would rather us defy him and tradition openly so as to properly punish us rather than his sons run away with our tails between our legs.”

“Maybe we should have waited back along the road?” Evan pointed back the way they had come.

“No. Watchers would have patrolled and found you. Best you stay with us and have our protection.” As Nes’zash spoke a figure in black leather and long cloak came out of the tall yurt. Like his sons, he had dark colored fur, and yellow eyes.

The three brothers knelt before their father with their hands open and their claws sheathed. Each of their ears were lowered in what Evan guessed a submissive way. “My sons bring outsiders to the Refuge. This was foolish.”

“The decision was this one’s alone, Chief. Ge’ash challenged my plan but subsided when Nes’zash displayed his strength and speed.”

With a _swish_, the chief lashed out, but Nes’zash ducked out of the way. In a swift motion, the leader of the Khajiit quad had claws extended and tapped his father’s arm as the chief attempted to strike his son. Several trickles of blood ran down the chief’s forearm. The two opponents began lashing out against the other, their cuts were shallow, but many. A crowd had gathered around the fight, but remained silent. With a savage slash, the chief knocked his son to the ground.

The chief stepped on Nes’zash’s throat, preventing him from breathing. Evan stepped forward. “Please! Nes’zash is helping me to ensure I return to repay Kha’razl the Merciless the coin I owe him. He’s doing what he must to protect me.”

At the mention of Kha’razl’s name, the ears to the chief went flat, and the Khajiit took a step towards Evan. Meleb held his sword before the chief’s throat. Evan glanced over and saw Norma had an arrow readied and aimed at one of the other Khajiit warriors that had tried to get involved.

“Strange that an Orc and Nord would come in defense of a Breton,” the Khajiit clan chief said.

“He is of the Old Way, Father,” Rash’a said. In startled silence both the chief and the rest of the crowd stared at Evan.

Evan wasn’t sure what that meant, but the entire population that had been witnessing the fight broke out into soft whispers. Whatever it meant to be of the Old Way, it had effected the Khajiit. 

“We will tend to Ash’el. Leave now. Nes’zash and his littermates are banished for two years.” Without another word, the chief Khajiit walked away.

Nes’zash caught his breath, got up, and turned to the rest of the group. “We leave now.”

“I could heal those wounds for you, Nes’zash,” Evan said. This created another stir in the Khajiit. With a shake of his head, the leader led them out of his clan’s development. Before night was upon them, they halted at a waystation.

The third day started out with them scaling down the other side of the mountain. Although it was a high drop, it was nowhere near as bad as when they scaled the other side. When they reached the ground and walked a few furlongs, they encountered a road. “So we’re in the Pale hold?” Evan asked.

“Yes, this is the thin stretch of the hold. In three days walk we can rest in the Khajiit camp outside of Whiterun city.”

“I would prefer to stay well away from Whiterun proper if it’s all the same to you,” Norma said.

Nes’zash turned to Evan. “What does the mage say?”

“We will bypass Whiterun proper. We should travel cross-country staying in the heather and thicket fields.”

“This will add time to the journey and we will have to watch for Sabre cats and wolves,” Ge’ash said.

“We are already well ahead of where we thought we would be so if we add a bit of time it will be fine.”

The Khajiit studied him for a moment. Nes’zash shrugged and started out again. Norma said nothing, but stepped close and took hold of his hand. She gave him an affectionate grip then let their hands part. Evan turned and smiled at her. Behind her, Evan noted how the two Khajiit marveled at a Nord and Breton being in love.

The company traveled the snow-covered terrain. The evergreens, Snowberries, and occasional Blue Mountain Flowers gave way to stretches of ground covered in snow. Being on the plain lands, few grasses could withstand the constant bombardment of freezing precipitation. Just before dusk, they halted, and set up camp. The Khajiit each had their own tent and with the loss of Ash’el, they allowed Meleb to use the remaining tent. Leaving Evan and Norma to share the yurt he’d brought.

Evan unrolled his bedroll. Norma cleared her throat to get his attention. “Are you all right about losing your staff?”

“I hate that it’s gone, but it helped save Ge’ash. I’ll use the Atronach Forge and create a different one.”

Norma slipped into her bedroll. “Why not just buy one from one of the wizard shops?”

“Those are not as strong. Typically, the ones that can be purchased are basic attacks or summons. The more powerful the staff the less likely someone will part with it.” He could tell she didn’t care about the subject, but she had started the conversation. “Imagine I have a staff that can summon a Storm Atronach, one of the most powerful elemental Daedra out there. I wouldn’t willingly part with it unless I lost it, died, or it was cursed.”

“Which was why Naomi feared letting you have that staff that summoned the hideous monster. She feared it was cursed… and she was right. Do you think Ol’Hob and S’haja have found her yet?”

“By now? I hope so or else she’s dead most likely. I don’t want to think about it too much.”

“Neither do I… I’ve been thinking. We should marry soon. Your idea about having Naomi and Ol’Hob being there was good, but I don’t want to put our wedding off any longer. I say we find your father… then get married at the nearest Mara temple.”

Evan smiled and reached into his satchel and withdrew the Amulet of Mara. “I brought it with me… we must buy more Red Mountain Flowers for your wedding circlet, but with the coin I still have we’ll have more than enough to buy what we need.”

“Good,” Norma said. She slipped out of her bedroll and laid beside him. She leaned forward and kissed him. Her tongue slipped across his lips and Evan pressed her close and kissed her again. After a long, delicious kiss they pulled themselves apart.

Everything within the mage screamed for him to pounce on her, and the way Norma lingered longer than she should meant she was having the same debate. “We probably shouldn’t do that again unless we’re married.”

Norma studied him for a moment. Her green eyes looked hungry for him, but she nodded. “You’re right, if Naomi and Ol’Hob return I wouldn’t be able to face them if we gave in to lust. I don’t want regrets.”

“Nor I.” Though at the moment everything within him testified to disregarding his own conclusion and going to her. _No regrets._ With a sigh, he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

Evan woke the next morning and rolled over. He cast a small light and was started to see Norma was staring at him. He sat up and smiled at her. She smiled back, and he went to the door, stepping outside to relieve himself. The sky was still dark but in the east the sun was brightening the sky. Meleb was making a patrol of the camp with one of the Khajiit. Evan walked to the fire. Though only coals remained there was still much heat from the remnants.

“The fire kept most animals away, but I found Sabre cat tracks not a quarter of a furlong from our camp. We must be vigilant,” Meleb said as he sat down.

Norma came out a few moments later and sat beside him. “I packed up your things.”

Evan smiled and leaned into her for a moment, smelling her scent. This was a bad idea as it stirred the hunger within him. “Thank you.”

“By the Nine!” Meleb said with a laugh. “You two are putting yourselves through unnecessary hardship! Are you both still committed to be married before you have each other? All right then I’ll stay with Evan. Norma you have the extra tent. You can’t tempt yourselves if you’re not alone.”

Norma regarded the Orc with a frosty glare. “That is wise,” she said. Meleb held up hands as though to defend himself, but the Nord got up and stepped into the shadows.

When everyone else was up, the company broke camp. As the group headed west, Meleb, Nes’zash and Ge’ash fanned out with Evan and Norma in the center. Rash’a brought up the rear as his sense of hearing was acute even for the Khajiit. 

Midday they came to a gully that they climbed down, and followed for a time as it led directly west. The creek emptied into a pond that had a watermill built between the pond and the creek. A group of young boys were cutting firewood when they saw the company.

“Da! A Khajiit caravan! Come look!” one of the Nord boys said.

A man in furs stepped over. His curious smile gave way to fear when he saw the four warriors escorting a wizard and archer. “Go inside all of you. Don’t argue! Do as I say!” The four boys hurried away. “What are you _cats_ doing here?”

Before Nes’zash spoke, Evan removed his hood. “I am Apprentice Mage of Winterhold College. These _Khajiit_ and Orc are making sure I reach my destination.”

“A fine company you keep, Miss,” the blonde headed Nord said. “Not sure if the coin is worth protecting a Breton though, a mage at that.”

“You keep your mouth shut, farmer! Or else you will take an arrow.” Evan turned to see Norma with her bow readied.

Evan held up his hand. “We were just following the creek as it was easier to follow rather than walking through the bramble. We meant no offense and we will be on our way. Can I ask where we are?”

The farmer seemed glad to turn his gaze back to Evan. “You’re at Tall Rock Farmstead. My brother and his family own the farm. My wife and I help run it.”

“How far until Rorikstead?” Nes’zash asked. If he was upset about the racial slur, he didn’t show it.

“Four days traveling west from here. I’d say in a bit depending how fast you travel, you’ll hit the border between the Pale and Whiterun before the day is done.”

Evan hopped across the creek and then climbed out of the gully. Everyone followed suit, leaving the farmer alone. Evan looked at the farmstead. It was two homes with a barn and the mill. If fortune smiled upon the family and those sons found good wives the farmstead would turn into a village.

The group left the gully and traveled west. With the sun on their backs, Evan watched the countryside. As they drew closer to the mountains, they began encountering some of the war monuments. The plain lands had been a place of bloodshed and war throughout the history of Skyrim. Three slabs of stone stood erect with an arch on top were all that stood of some forgotten hall of memorial. At another gully, Evan noted several caves had been carved into the stone.

“We climbing down? Otherwise we must go around the fissure for several leagues,” Meleb said.

“This is the Barrow of West Hill,” Evan said. “This was one of the largest battles between the Pale and Whiterun. It had happened at this very location. The fissure had been the defensive line for Whiterun, but the Pale warriors pushed them back. With this victory this gave the Pale a sizable stretch of farmable land. From what I remember reading, over two hundred warriors died and were buried here.”

“Are we continuing or are you going to lecture all day?” Ge’ash asked.

“I don’t know about this,” Norma said. “We should respect the dead and stay away.”

“As long as we step lightly we should be fine,” Meleb said. “Just cut across to the other side and climb out again.”

Nes’zash was the first to climb down into the fissure. Rash’a followed. Seeing everyone make their way down, Evan joined them. He didn’t like it, but wanted to keep as true west as possible. When he reached the bottom, he saw Ge’ash walking down the length of the gully. “What are you doing, Brother?” Nes’zash asked.

“I saw the glint of coin. Perhaps some grave robber has come along and dropped some of their load.”

Evan looked and saw what the Khajiit was referring to. Several coins had spilled from a sarcophagus in a hollow. It was common practice to bury everything the dead had when they died, as tradition dictated. As soon as Ge’ash picked up the fallen coins, the lid fell, exposing a dauger. Its glowing blue eyes turned to the Khajiit. The mummy drew an ancient sword and swung the rusted blade, barely missing Ge’ash.

Before Evan could give warning to the rest of the group, several other coffins burst open, revealing more of the mummified dead. The mage called forth his Flame Atronach. Meleb stepped close to Norma while she strung her bow. Evan willed the Atronach over to her other side and protected her from the mummies.

With a roar, the Khajiit tore into the dauger saving Ge’ash from being cut off. They slashed and hacked the dead back. Ge’ash, with the coins still in hand, got behind his brothers, pocketed the ancient coinages then drew his weapon. With flatted ears, the three brothers kept the left side clear. 

Evan turned to the other side, and saw the Flame Atronach slashing with her flaming hands, while Meleb bashed the undead back with his shield then clubbed them with his mace. Norma unleashed arrow after arrow causing several dauger and skeletons to return to their slumber. Evan placed his hands close together, called forth two fire bolts, and intermingled them, forming one projectile. With a roar, the fire missile flew passed the Orc and the Atronach and slammed into a dauger, flinging it into the air where it smashed into the wall and burst to pieces. He doubted that mummy would rise again.

“There’s too many of them!” Norma said as more dauger appeared from one of the connecting caves. Evan unleashed two more bolts of magic and fell to his knees. He pulled his satchel close and rummaged through it until he found the master scroll he was looking for. He pulled it out and opened it. “Release!” The spell formed into his hand. “Everyone pull back as close as you can to me!”

Everyone hunkered together and Evan slapped the ground with the spell, a brilliant light flashed and a barrier formed around the company. The blue eyes of the dauger turned yellow, and they fled away as soon as they reached the barrier. “Now everyone climb! Make sure you climb up the west face while the spell is still up.”

Without having to be told twice, everyone ran for the cliff face and climbed out of it. Evan, seeing that the spell was already beginning to fade, pulled out the blizzard scroll next. “If I live through this, I will learn more Restoration magic! Release!” The spell consolidated into his hand and he looked up to see that everyone was clear. He clapped his hands and released the spell. An explosion of ice, snow, sleet, and freezing rain erupted from thin air. There was so much precipitation that the air around Evan was whited out. Dauger began to advance on him again, only to freeze in place. Seeing his chance to escape, Evan ran for the cliff face, and began climbing out. When he was close to the top, Meleb and Nes’zash pulled him the rest of the way up.

“Next time one of you thinks it’s a good idea to rob the dead, remember this,” Evan said as he got up and dusted himself off. The Khajiit warriors stared at Evan in wonder. “What? Are we ready to leave?”

Ge’ash stepped forward and handed Evan the coins. “These coins belong to you. You saved us.”

Evan looked at the coins, they were old, thick pieces of gold with the ancient symbol for Whiterun when it was an independent kingdom. Each was three times the weight of the standard gold coin of today. Evan took four of the ten coins and gave the rest back. “You and your brother fought bravely. Each deserve a reward.” Evan handed Norma and Meleb coins as well. “This other coin will go to our provisions.”

The group pressed on. After their escapade in the barrow, they avoided anything that resembled a crypt. They reached the edge of the Pale hold and Evan noted the ancient oaks that lined the length of the border. A few of the browned leaves remained, while the rest covered the ground. An artificial motte lined the length of the border making them have to climb up the steep incline. On the other side of the old protective mound, the group encountered a patrol of Whiterun guards.

“What are a bunch of Khajiit, an Orc, Breton, and a Nord journeying this late into Whiterun?” the leader of the patrol asked.

“Wait, I know you,” another guard said. “Could you be Evan the Falmerbane, Meleb, and Norma the Archer?”

If Evan didn’t answer right then the guards could cause problems. “Yes—”

“My husband is an official representative of the high king, we are on our way back to join him at his camp,” Norma said.

The leader of the group looked to the guard that had identified them. “It’s true. At the Battle of Solitude the high king assigned them to send word to the archmage of Winterhold.”

“And how is it you know so much of their comings and goings?” the captain asked.

The other guard shrugged. “I listen to gossip on the streets. Jarl Graymane was particularly interested in the news of Norma the Archer.”

Evan tensed at hearing this news. With their group being identified, it meant the jarl would learn of their being in his country and if he wanted to cause problems he could. Perhaps the rumor that Norma and he were married would keep the jarl from accosting them. Or it cause worse problems…

“Where is the jarl?” Evan asked.

“Exactly where you’re heading. The high king’s camp about three days south of the southern mountain range of Hjaalmarch.” 

“Good,” Norma said. She reached over and grabbed his hand. Evan could feel how tense she was concerning the issue. “If there are no more issues, we need to make our way to the camp.”

The guards waved them along. Only when they were out of earshot did Evan speak. “This isn’t good. I didn’t even consider the jarl would be with the high king. Though it makes sense that he’d be there.”

“I thought about it, but I figured he’d just send his captain of the guard to do the fighting for him,” Norma said. “Which means there is something else afoot.”

“Perhaps he’s there to see you,” Meleb said. “I take it he has some obsession with you.”

Norma nodded. “One reason we were going the route we chose was to avoid Whiterun proper.”

The Khajiit stopped walking, and everyone else followed suit. “We will have two days’ time before he’ll know of your arrival as the crow flies,” Nes’zash said. “We will still be in the heart of his lands and coming closer to him. If his obsession is as you say then he could send out search parties to find us.”

“I fear you’re right,” Norma said. She looked back towards where the guards patrolled. “What do we do? Do we go back? What of learning of your father?”

Evan wanted to know who his father was. At first he hadn’t been sure, but after the weeks since he’d learned the truth, he burned to know. “I could go myself. Nes’zash and Ge’ash could come with me while Meleb and Rash’a could go with you back to Winterhold.”

“No, that won’t work. If he was to find you and thinking we’re married, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you so he could then claim me as his spoils.”

“That is an archaic law… but that wouldn’t work because we’re not married.”

“True but he wouldn’t know that until after he _killed_ you and considering his father… he wouldn’t care…” Norma trailed off.

“There is another way to Karthwasten.” Nes’zash looked south. “We could follow this way south for a day then cut east into Eastmarch. Then travel further south into Rift and cut west. We could take the Southern Pass into Falkreath and then head northwest until we reach the Reach.”

“That’s doable. We’ll need more provisions, and we could stay on the road unless we camp,” Evan said. “The nice thing about this quest there is no time frame to get there. Getting provisions is the biggest problem, save staying warm in winter.”

The group cut south, following the border. They crossed farmsteads readying for winter and skirted clear of a few giant camps. The tall creatures watched from afar, waiting to see if the humans would dare to cross into their lands. None of them were foolish enough to try. Once they reached the road that went into the Pale, they cut across the country going south west, waiting until the cover of night before they slipped over the border back into the Pale. They camped in a glen that had a faint layer of snow.

The following day they continued east then around midday cut south. They stopped at a village, bought provisions and passage on a small boat that took them down the Black River. By using the boat they cut off a few days travel time. Once they reached the Rift, they got off the boat and cut west once again, staying along the road. At dusk, they camped in a ruined tower. The next day, after breakfast, they walked the road. They reached the switchback that led up to Ivarstead. When they reached the small village, it was bursting with common folk and warriors. Several warriors of Solitude camped at the bottom of the Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar. It appeared the high king was still at the Throat of the World speaking with Paarthurnax. They stayed at an inn, then the following day pushed west. Mid-day they reached the ruins of Helgen.

As they made their way through the ruined town, the hair on the back of Evan’s neck stood. Nothing lived here, but some claimed that the ghosts from the people Alduin had killed stalked the once great town. Whatever the case, Evan knew he didn’t like the place.

“What’s this we got here poppet?” a voice called.

Evan spun around, having his ward ready to defend himself, and a fire bolt in his hand.

“It is bandits,” Nes’zash said. He stood tall and took a few steps forward. “Who dares hinder the Sons of Ash? Let the one who wishes to challenge come and we will see who the better fighter is, eh?”

Twenty men and women in animal furs stepped from the ruins. Evan guessed the threat of ghosts had been an exaggeration. Most likely, people feared the place because of what had happened here a hundred years ago and bandits had taken up residence.

“These are not the Sons of Ash!” a Khajiit said. “There are four. This one counts three.”

With a growl, Nes’zash drew a dagger and hurled it through the air, striking the Khajiit in the throat. It fell clutching its sliced throat. “Is there anyone else brave enough to voice protest or will we be allowed to pass?”

A figure in dark robes appeared, clapping his hands as though he’d seen the most amazing show. “Good arm you have there, Cat, but that doesn’t make you the Sons of Ash.” 

“Perhaps you’d like to come here and find out for yourself just who we are,” Ge’ash said as he stepped to his brother’s side while Rash’a stepped to the right.

With a snap of his fingers, the remaining bandits drew their weapons. None of them had bows which meant there were likely more rogues hidden in the ruins with arrows on them. Evan held up his hands and took a few steps forward until he was in front. “What is it you want?”

“A wizard? A mage comes to me and gets down to business? Well, all right. Here is what I want. Gold, jewels, your food, and your gear. There are other things that interest me… but I will just have to live without it for now.” 

“And if we refuse?” Nes’zash asked. 

“Then I kill all of you save the woman and then me and my boys will have some fun with her before we kill her.”

“We’ll do as you say.” Evan took out his gold coin and tossed it on the ground. He tossed his satchel, and backpack on the ground next. Nes’zash started at him for a moment then with a hiss tossed his weapon on the growing pile. The brothers began helping the others remove their armor.

“There! That was far more reasonable. Your boots too. You can keep your clothes and undergarments we’ll have no need of that.” Evan unlaced his boots and pulled them off. The small purses of silver that were stored there toppled out. “Well, looks like we had a clever wizard. I must remember that trick.”

With everyone relieved of their gear, the bandits allowed them to leave. Wincing with each step on the cold and hard cobble stones, the mage didn’t look back.

“I hope it was worth it to have our things stolen,” Nes’zash said with a growl. “We have nothing!” The Khajiit slapped his legs. He like his brothers wore rough spun woolen pants.

“No, not nothing. We are alive, and whole,” Evan looked at Norma and winked. He walked into the brush, untied his pants and pulled out the purse of coin hidden in his robes. With a smile Evan came back to the group holding his purse of coin. He nodded to Meleb and Norma and then they both disappeared into the bushes then returned with small purses of coin. “I have some coin still.”

“There is that at least that. We can get boots and a few small things at Falkreath,” Ge’ash said.

Evan nodded. “And I see plenty of Red, Blue, and Purple Mountain Flowers, and a few other ingredients that we can harvest along the way. When we reach the town, I can brew some potions and then sell what we don’t need and buy new gear.”

At dusk they stopped by the road and made lean-tos from discarded forest debris. Save for empty bellies and no fire, everyone was in good spirits. Although they hated being robbed, the Khajiit had known if they resisted it would have been everyone’s death, but Norma’s fate would have been worse. For that reason alone, Evan had been willing to throw down everything he had to see her safe.

The next morning revealed four dead bandits sprawled on the ground outside their camp. The three Khajiit and Meleb wore animal furs, and each had a rusted iron sword at their hip. “Some bandits thought it wise to sneak up on us while we slept. They must have been shadowing us while we walked the road.”

“Well it’s good that we won’t be totally unarmed,” Evan said.

The group continued on the road, a few folk passed by on the lane, and Evan was able to buy some dried meat and water. With more luck they could replace all that they had lost. Even if it had cost the Khajiit a bit of their boasting privileges. 

Later in the day they reached the walled city of Falkreath. The city sprawled in the middle of a valley. From the look of the scaffolding against the side of the nearby mountain the jarl was carving a keep from the mountain itself. Already a winding ramp with guard stations went from the town to the keep. Several watchmen stood at the entrance to the cave.

“Should we tell the jarl about the bandits?” Norma asked.

“My guess is the jarl knows about it,” Meleb said. “In some holds the jarl gives some bandits their blessing as long as they get a cut of the coin. If we had the time to linger here we’d see some of our gear for sale if I had to bet.”

“Then we stay away from the jarl. Let’s move.” Evan tried to ignore the blisters that burned on his feet. He’d use magic to heal them, but they would just return and bleed again.

When they reached the town, Evan sent Nes’zash and his brothers to procure travel goods from Khajiit merchants outside of the city. He and the rest of his companions went into an alchemy shop and haggled with the owner until he could use the station and brew some poisons and potions. He then went to another shop and sold the things he’d made and generated twenty silver coins. Using this he bought himself and Norma boots after he’d healed their feet. He then sent Meleb and Norma to buy provisions while he walked into a magic supplies store.

It was a simple wooden building with gray shingles, but inside were soul gems, staves, scrolls, robes, and portable alchemy and enchanting stations. A wizard in master robes stood before the counter.

“Welcome stranger. What can I do for you?”

Evan held up his purse and released the spell he had ready. It took nearly everything out of him, but it was finished. “I need a few scrolls, and some magic potions. A staff as well. Nothing too fancy.”

“Let me see what I’ve got for you with the staves first.” The wizard walked over to the display. “Let’s see. I’ve got a Lightning cloak staff, that will run you twenty silver pieces… ah I see you need something more practical.” The shop owner pulled out a twisted piece of black oak with a crystal at the top. “Summons a Frost Atronach. Twenty-five silvers.”

“I’ll take that.” Evan walked over to the cubby system where all the scrolls were kept. He wouldn’t be able to get too many. Selecting the bare minimum, he added those to his pile and grabbed a few soul gems.

“That will run you ninety silver pieces. You buy that and I’ll throw in a satchel for you.”

Evan pulled out three golden coins. “Here you are.”

The shop keeper took the coins and smiled. “Ah, transmuted silver. Handy spell to know that one. Don’t worry I won’t say nothing to the college about an apprentice mage running about casting transmuting spells.”

“Thanks, we were robbed at Helgen ruins. They took everything save our clothes… and my extra coin stashes.”

“The jarl should have done something about those thieves long ago, but he’s too busy having his grand palace built for his new bride. Came all the way from High Rock she did. Took one look at the hall he lived in and marched herself back to her wagon and went home. Sent word that she wouldn’t live in a dump like the old hall. The jarl ‘vacationed’ with her and her family and sent word to have the palace built. Foolish Bretons. Always think they’re better than everyone else.”

Evan forced a smile. “Could you take this last coin and break it down into thirty pieces of silver? Ten per purse?”

The wizard folded his arms. “You’re asking a lot for me to take so much transmuted coins. I think if I do as you ask I should be given a favor.”

“What is this favor?”

“There is a cave two days directly south of here. My master lived there, and I traveled back and forth between running his shop and my studies. About ten years ago he died from an infection and since that time his protectors won’t let anyone in,” the shop owner said.

“What is protecting his cave?”

“Spriggans. He mastered a magic that kept them enthralled and did his bidding. They allowed me to come and go… until he died then they went wild again.”

“So _if_ I agree to this what is it you want?”

“Two things. First, he had a staff. Bring it to me. No questions asked. The second thing is his notes concerning his spells. Anything else is yours for the plundering.”

“Spriggans are deadly creatures, I’m not sure I can deal with them.”

“That’s a shame. I’m not sure if I can take this transmuted coins. Might have to go to another wizard shop and see if they think Alteration magic was used on them. I can even say that a Winterhold student… Apprentice mage gave me the coin.”

_And this was why Master Yulan told me to not use the spell. _It was an illegal spell, and the school came down hard on wizards that use it without permission._ Now I have to do this or risk this shop keeper revealing I used magic to make these gold coins. _

“All right. But everything else but the staff and the notes are mine.” _And if I read over the notes before I bring them to him all the better._

“Since you’re down on your luck, I’ll even give you these,” the wizard walked over to the other counter and pulled out a second satchel. “You’ll find a few potions in here and a soul gem or two.”

Evan took the additional satchel and left the shop. He was in a mess now!_ Norma will give me an earful. _

At dusk, the group assembled at the designated meeting spot. Nes’zash displayed the packs, bedrolls, and the single yurt he’d bought. “You didn’t have enough coin for all of this,” Norma said.

“No, but a wise Khajiit can take a copper and squeeze it and make it into a gold coin, and if I had to do a few things to get what I needed, then it’s better you not know or ask more questions.”

Evan had the feeling the less he knew the better he’d sleep. “Well, I’ve something to discuss with everyone.”

“How is it _you_ have all of that?” Norma asked. Evan gave her a small smile which didn’t make her any happier. “Out with it.”

“I might have used a transmutation spell and got everything I needed,” Evan said.

“You’ve had the ability to transmute things into gold and you’ve not been using it?” Meleb asked.

“It’s not that simple,” Norma said with narrowed eyes. “The college has forbidden the use of that spell. Worse, coin that has been changed has a trace of magic within it for several years or so Evan told me.”

“That’s true—”

“So what have you promised us to do? I take it we’ve been given a task because no merchant will sit on the coin that has been transmuted, and if they can sense the spell that would most likely mean a wizard,” Norma said with folded arms. “Everyone knows how _easy_ their quests are.”

“Well I agreed to go into a cave and retrieve a staff and notes for a local wizard. We’ll face Spriggans.”

“Spriggans? One of the deadliest monsters in Skyrim! Just going to assume we’ll come along with you is that it?” Norma asked.

“I never assumed—”

“Oh, yes you did! The Khajiit have to go with you and I would wager Meleb will too which leaves me here alone at the camp, right? And you know how well I handle that!

Evan felt his cheeks flush in anger. “You don’t have to go. Here, take some coin and go rent a room at an inn! That way you’re not out in the wilds alone nor are you with us!”

“Don’t you start making decisions for me, Evan! We’re not married yet! If I want to come with you, then you best just accept that,” Norma said.

“You just said that you didn’t want to go! That’s what this argument is about!”

“No, I am angry with you because you’re _assuming_ I would go! You got yourself into a bad situation by using magic when you shouldn’t have and now we’ve got to risk our lives against Spriggans!”

Evan looked around and saw that he stood alone with Norma. Everyone else had disappeared. “Do whatever it is you want to do then! Just stop yelling at me!”

This made Norma angrier, and she spun on her heel and marched off towards Falkreath. “I need to buy a bow and arrows! You best wait for me!” She turned around, walked over to him, and held out her hand. “Well, are you giving me coin so I can buy what I need?” Evan handed over all his coin that the shop owner had traded out. Norma snatched the coins, spun around again and walked towards the city.

“Is the demon-possessed Nord gone?” Rash’a asked as he raised his head from behind the rock he’d been hiding behind.

“Give me Spriggans over an angry woman any day of the week,” Meleb said as he stepped from behind a nearby tree.

Nes’zash and Ge’ash stepped out from the shrubbery that they’d hid in. “This one knew human females could get angry, but Nes’zash didn’t know how bad they could be… and you wish to marry this one, Evan?”

After two days of traveling south and then an entire day combing the area, they finally found the cave. It was a shelf of stone with a hole just barely large enough for a person to squeeze through. Evan summoned his Flame Atronach as the hole was too small for the new Frost Daedra to get through. Evan sent the summoned creature in first, then followed it, then the others came afterwards. The fissure led down, almost like steps and then connected to a narrow passage. The flame creature generated its own light as it passed the corridor.

When the creature reached the end of the way it spun in the air, not sensing any threat. The Khajiit hurried forward, listening for anything that would betray a threat. After a few moments, Rash’a waved the others forward. Evan and Norma came next with Meleb bringing up the rear. The beast folk spread out, with weapons at the ready. The passage opened into a vast cavern, and large evergreen trees grew within. Here and there clusters of mushrooms and Mountain Flower shrubs grew. Evan walked over and harvested the purple and red Bleeding Crown, Blisterwort, and White Caps. The mage felt Norma’s eyes on him, but she remained quiet. She was still angry with him regarding everything, but he noticed she wasn’t muttering under her breath anymore.

Seeing that there was plenty of room for his Frost Atronach, Evan pulled his staff out of his holster and commanded the creature forth. There was a rent in the air and the white and blue towering Daedra appeared. Its steps echoed through the cavern, but no Spriggans appeared. As they walked deeper into the cave, nothing attacked them. Evan wasn’t sure if he liked the silence or not.

At the back of the cave, they found a wooden platform had been built. Evan created a floating light and climbed the stairs. A table and a pair of chairs were the only articles of furniture. He looked around and spotted a second passageway. Nes’zash and Meleb spotted the hole and went in before Evan could. A soft whistle from the Khajiit brought Evan into a small chamber. A desk, another table with a transportable alchemy and enchanting stations, bed and chest completed the assessment.

Evan walked to the bed and saw a skeleton laying in rotten sheets. He walked over to the trunk and opened it. Several sets of clothes were inside along with robes, and extra pairs of boots.

“There is nothing here that screams wizard save for the traveling stations,” Meleb said.

“Not everything is as it seems when it comes to a wizard’s chambers.” Evan walked over and touched the wall, feeling for anything odd. With a click, a small section of the wall spun around, revealing another chamber. “See?” Evan bent down and went into the chamber. Another desk had notes scattered about. Leaning against the corner was a staff. It was made of white ash and had a soft glow radiating from it. A small table had dried alchemy ingredients which Evan pocketed. He collected the notes and put them in his satchel. Grabbing the staff, Evan did one last look around. He took a small collection of soul gems, and a few other odds and ends. Finished with the room, he stepped back into the bedroom.

“I got the notes and staff.” Evan found a large backpack in a corner and packed up the transportable enchanting station. He’d never been good with enchanting so he’d never wasted the coin on getting one, but he’d take one for free. The mage walked over to the skeleton and saw a small night stand nestled beside the bed. On it was a silver circlet with rubies set in the precious metal, two silver rings, and a silver necklace with a large ruby and two sapphires set in the metal. He snagged the items and then left the place.

Stepping onto the platform, Evan saw the rest of the group studying the underground greenery. “Got what we came for—”

Several figures emerged from the woods. They were made of twisted root that emitted a soft green glow within their bronze colored skin. “Spriggans!”

The creatures’ unleashed bees. Evan felt several stings and cast the Oakskin spell. A wave of nausea rolled through his belly, and felt his head spin. Rash’a and Ge’ash ran forward with their swords and cut into the ranks of the Spriggans. Loud _thunks_ echoed through the cave as the blades connected to their attackers. The Frost Atronach swept in and with frozen fists smashed a Spriggan. It didn’t relent until the wooden creature beneath was crushed.

“Evan!” Norma called out to him and pointed to his left. He turned in time to see one monster come at him and lashed out with its claw, tearing his skin and robes, but the Alteration spell prevented the wound from killing him, yet the pain still brought him to his knees. The burning sensation doubted as the protection spell, started to wear off. Meleb appeared before the Spriggan could deliver another blow, and with his sword chopped off the creature’s head.

Evan dropped his staff and held his head. The feeling of heaviness overcame him, and the mage fell to the ground. He watched as the last of the Spriggans were slain. His eyes grew heavy and darkness overcame him.

Evan woke in a bedroll and stared up at the canvas yurt. With a hiss from the pain, he sat up. His hand touched the wound and found a bandage over it. Norma lay beside him asleep in her own bedroll. Being rested, he cast the healing spell, and was pleased that the wound closed. He removed the dressing and found the wound closed if pink. His robes lay on the other side of him, folded and from the look of it mended.

“You’re awake,” Nes’zash said. The Khajiit got up from the two figures that were laying in bedrolls.

“I am.”

Norma woke and looked at him. She lightly touched his healed wound then burst into tears. “I’m sorry, Evan. I’m so glad you’re okay!”

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. “Was I the only injury?”

Nes’zash shook his head. “Two bears appeared and a Spriggan I’ve never seen before controlled them. My brothers and I took the worst of their attack. Thankfully your mate handles the bow well and killed a bear before it could do worse to Rash’a. Me and Ge’ash handled the other while Meleb dealt the killing strike to the new Spriggan. Ge’ash was injured by the dying beast.”

Evan got up and put his clothes on. He walked over to the two Khajiit that were lying in bedrolls. The flaps of the transportable beds were open, displaying the brothers bandaged wounds. The mage knelt and cast healing spells on them. Through his mana he sensed their injuries. “There hurts are beyond my skill, but they aren’t fatal. What little I could do has eased their pain, but it will be days if not weeks before they are well enough to travel unless we can find a proper healer.”

“Each time I change their bandages I’ve poured healing potions on their wounds, it seems to help,” Nes’zash said. “Meleb left for Falkreath to find a healer yesterday morning.”

“Where are the Spriggans?” Evan asked. The Khajiit showed him where the wooden corpses were piled. Taking out his dagger, the mage walked over and harvested the Taproots from each of the creatures. After the ghastly task was finished, he washed the roots in the bubbly spring that fed water into the cave then packed them away.

Nes’zash stepped over. “So we are at a crossroads. My brothers need treatment, but it will be day after tomorrow before the healer is here and able to treat them if the Orsimer could find someone willing to heal my kind. It could be three days perhaps four before we can leave for the Reach. Once my brothers are healed we and the Orc could catch up with you.”

Evan shook his head. “I think it would be better to wait. Yes we could be several days ahead, but your brothers are important not just to our safety, but to us. I would rather know that they are taken care of and should a healer not be found then you will need me to help in whatever way I can either by casting spells or brewing potions for them.”

“This one _is_ of the Old Way. Kha’razl said this, but Nes’zash didn’t believe. He said he knew you and wanted you back safe and whole. There aren’t enough of those who practice the Old Way.”

“You make it sound like Kha’razl doesn’t care about the agreement, but cares for my safety.”

“Both, though Kha’razl would deny his desire to protect you, yet now Nes’zash believes Evan is that type of human.”

Evan offered Nes’zash a smile. “Come, let’s see what potions I can brew that will be of help to your brothers.” After assessing his ingredients, Evan and Nes’zash lugged a table down from the wizard’s quarters. He then took the alchemy station and set it up and brewed a few potions and set them beside the injured Khajiit. Twice more Evan healed the brothers and applied the potions. The two brothers seemed to rest better, but aside from that there was nothing else to show for his efforts.

The days passed and still Evan worked, while Norma saw to the needs of the camp and Nes’zash collected local alchemy specimens for Evan to use. When Meleb returned he brought with him the very wizard that had hired Evan. The young mage was quick to hide the notes as he had read enough of the shop owner’s master to understand the apprentice’s mind.

“Now do as you promised and heal the Khajiit brothers,” Meleb said.

The older mage didn’t enjoy being told what to do, but instead of arguing, bent to the task and began healing the injured fighters. Meleb walked over and nodded to Evan.

After finishing the spells the shop owner looked around the yurt. No doubt looking for the staff. When his eyes fell on it, the shopkeeper walked over and took it from its resting place. “At long last I have it!” He tried to use it but couldn’t. “What is this?” He had taken out a soul gem to recharge it, but it hadn’t worked.

Evan produced a section of notes. “These are from your master. Apparently he judged you ill prepared to handle the magic right, so he disenchanted the staff and destroyed his notes.” That wasn’t entirely true. That had been his master’s desire but the sickness must have claimed him before he could destroy his notes. Evan would keep them safe and study them in time.

The shop keeper snatched the portion of notes out of Evan’s hand. He read the notes and with a cry of rage, burned them. “This is useless! Ten years wasted!” The old mage threw down the useless staff and with a snarl, left the company to themselves.

Evan took hold of the staff and leaned it against the nearby corner. “It will take time but I will recreate the spell.”

“You know how to work the magic?” Meleb asked.

“I think so, but time will tell,” Evan said.

“Nes’zash’s brothers are well and will wake soon. We will be ready to leave when you are,” Nes’zash said.

“We’ll give them tonight and then start out first thing in the morning,” Evan said. “The Khajiit might have great night vision but we do not and I’d rather not risk it.”

After a night of rest, Rash’a and Ge’ash were itching to travel to make up for lost time. The company headed north west, skirting Falkreath proper and the outlying villages and towns. The group steered clear of barrows or any ruin that could hold potential threats. Evan was glad that they encountered the road on the second day, as he feared getting lost. Being unfamiliar with the great evergreen forests, everything looked the same to him.

They traveled throughout the day until clouds rolled in and began unloading their masses of precipitation. Freezing rain began to accumulate on the tall grass and needles. Evan called the group to a halt, and they found a secluded area for their camp. The following day, the entire countryside had a layer of ice on it. With the cloud cover still overhead, Evan hesitated breaking camp, but everyone was willing to continue despite the change in weather. Girding themselves in their enchanted furs from Winterhold, they pressed on.

Save for the soft crunch of ice and the occasional flutter of bird wings, the countryside was silent. It seemed to Evan that the clouds were holding their breath, waiting to unleash the rest of the tempest. A little after midday, the storm returned. This time snow fell fast and whited everything out. Evan couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of him.

“This will not work! We need to make camp!” Evan said as the wind roared.

Nes’zash nodded and led them to a wayward camp among a nearby outcropping of stone. The rock had a natural overhang with soft earth underneath so they could set up their yurt. Two days passed before the storm let up. When they dug themselves out, the snowdrift was a foot and a half deep while the snow outside came up to his calf. It would be hard traveling in this weather without snowshoes. The group reached where they judged the road to be and grabbed discarded branches. They used the debris to find the thoroughfare. Once they found the road, they continued west. Occasionally they stopped to clear off part of the snow to confirm they were still following the way. At midday they came to Lake Ilinlta. The water was dark and choppy. Cold winds ripped across the lake surface, making the wind brutal.

“We continue on until we reach Half-Moon Mill,” Nes’zash said as the wind blew his fur cap back. With a snarl, he grabbed it before it came off and retied it.

Evan looked at Meleb and Norma. “How are you two doing?”

“Cold, but I’ve made my way through Falkreath a time or two myself carrying messages. We’ll see the mill soon,” the Orc said. “They have a good inn that will let us all stay.”

Evan raised an eyebrow. “Even the Khajiit?”

Meleb nodded. “Even them. After the vampires left before the Necromancer Alliance found them the jarl of Falkreath sent four families to take the place over. It’s a proper settlement now.”

The group walked on, Evan huddled close to Norma, and shared some of his warmth with her. “You okay?”

Norma ran her hand across her nose and sniffed. “Cold, but if there is an inn as half as good as Meleb claims then I’ll walk until we find it.”

They crossed a stone bridge and after they reached the other side they spotted the settlement along the shore. As Meleb had reported, a two-story inn and barn had been built near the mill. A dozen small homes ringed the dock. A few fishing boats bobbed up and down as they were moored in the harbor.

The company went into the inn and was greeted by the warmth of two roaring fires, and the smell of fresh bread. The company sat at the benches and a waitress hurried over. True to the Orc’s word, the Khajiit were welcomed. Peoples’ opinion of the beast folk were changing if slowly.

A spiced mead warmed the mage considerably as he sipped and ate the hearty potato soup. As they ate and enjoyed their drinks a young lady dressed in dark colors stepped up with a lute in hand. She strummed several cords in a rhythmic fashion and sang:

_Where has he gone the lover of mine?_

_ Did he not go when the sun did shine?_

_ The moon has risen and still no word._

_ Not a note nor a glimpse of a bird._

_ Has he returned and went to cover?_

_ Or does he tarry with an’er lover?_

_ To the lady’s stone he alone went._

_ A boat comes ashore, the men spent._

_ Grave news comes, his body found._

_ Today I bury him in the cold ground._

_ Tears fall from both my cheeks._

_ Brave was he to fortunes seeks._

_ Tell me where his body was laying_

_ You’ll find me there always crying _

_ The sun and the stars are darker for me._

_ I decide to hang myself from a tree._

_ ‘No’ they say and tie mine hands._

_ Woe to me as tears fall on sands._

_ I wish to join him forever and more._

_ Our bodies lying upon the shore._

There were a few men who raised mugs to the air. “Brave lass, Ewoyn!”

One waitress dabbed her eye and sniffed. Evan leaned over. “Who is Ewoyn?”

The waitress gave him a sad smile. “A young lady who ended her life just as the song says. Not a fortnight ago did she leave this world. The bard is her sister. She wrote the song in Ewoyn’s memory.”

Norma took hold of Evan’s hand. He smiled at her and ran his fingers across her knuckles. “I’m sorry to hear that. So he went to the Lady’s Stone?” Meleb asked.

“Aye, he went there and fell in the water… not sure how that happened, but Mudcrabs got him, or at least that’s what some think. Others think it was something far darker.”

Evan looked across the room to see if any were paying them any attention. None were. “What do you mean?”

“Some say they saw young Weslin following Neal to the Lady Stone. He returned later at night from a hunt he claimed. He’d always fancied Ewoyn and took it badly when they announced their betrothal. After she hung herself he left the village to the Reach. There are a few who have had the thought of going after him and bringing him before the jarl on charges, but this weather has turned sour so none will risk it.”

Evan considered going after the rogue himself, but it wasn’t any of his business to begin with. Deciding to stay out of it, he took another sip from his mug.

The group retired to their room, the Khajiit insisted on Evan and Norma having the bed, while they and Meleb slept on the floor. With the lights out, Norma nuzzled close to him. “Do you think we should get involved with the hunt for Weslin? The Khajiit would find him pretty easily,” she whispered in his ear.

“I think the people here should handle it. Don’t misunderstand me, I want to, but some folk don’t take to kindly to strangers getting involved in their business and that’s what we’d be doing. If the waitress had asked us to go find him, that would be one thing, but she didn’t.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Norma whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Her fingers lightly traced his chest, then patted him on the belly. “Good night.” She rolled over and left him alone. Thoughts of rolling her back towards him and kissing her danced in his head, but with a sigh, he rolled over and pressed his back against hers.

The following morning, the group prepared to leave and went downstairs for a brief breakfast. The same waitress was working the tables. Norma walked over and spoke with her for a time. After breakfast they left the settlement, heading north west. They encountered a sign that gave the general direction of Markarth and followed the road. With the sun being out for the first time in days, and melting the snow, they made good time. They began climbing the foot hills, and the evergreens gave way to twisted Juniper trees that had lost their leaves for the year. Here and there a few hardwoods had taken root in the rocky soil.

“We are in the Reach,” Ge’ash said. “You see that guard station? That is First Watch. A Reach stronghold.”

From his vantage, Evan saw a large stone structure with golden slate roof tiles. A collection of guards in winter cloaks huddled near braziers. The group walked to the watchmen.

“Good day,” one of the guards said. “What are so many doing traveling today? As cold as Winterhold it is if I say so.”

Evan bowed his head. With the sun out, this was nothing like Winterhold. “My company and I are heading to Karthwasten. About how far is it from here?” 

“Three and half days from here. Follow Karth River. You’ll pass Second Watch proper.”

Another guard stepped away from the fire and drew his cloak closed. “Be mindful to stay on the road. Forsworn run loose this time of year as the patrols and corps are dismissed for the season. We don’t venture far from the road ourselves.”

“Have you seen a lone traveler within the last couple weeks? Goes by the name Weslin?” Norma asked. “About my height, on the bulky side, with long dark hair and scraggly beard. Maybe twenty summers old if I had to guess.”

“Aye, he came by less than a fortnight. Why?”

Evan stepped forward. “Some folk at Half-Moon Mill think he might have murdered a young man named Neal.”

“That’s Falkreath business,” a guard said. “If you’re here to collect some bounty you best haul him back to Falkreath yourself.”

“Did he say where he was going?” Meleb asked.

“No, and we didn’t ask him. I imagine he’s at Second Watch. It’s a good little town and a young man can start over there. If he had half a brain he’d winter there if nothing else.”

“Thank you,” Evan and the group walked away from the guard post. “So we’re going after him?”

“It’s weighed on me since we left Half-Moon Mill,” Norma said. “If he is guilty of murdering Neal, it’s not just his death, but Ewoyn’s. My conscience can’t rest.”

“He’s got a two week head start. If we don’t find him at Second Watch, then there is little hope of success,” Nes’zash said.

“Then we can at least say we tried. A milk drinker like that deserves to be drawn and quartered if you ask me,” Meleb said.

The group reached Second Watch the following morning. The town was wedged between two towering mountains. Several buildings were quarried from the very rock itself. Evan guessed that as the rock had been removed and used in constructing the lesser buildings architects had made use of the new space as well adding more.

“Reminds me in some ways of Markarth, though this place is a fraction of the size,” Meleb said. “Ha! Look! They’ve even built some Dwemer constructs to make the city feel like an ancient ruin.”

Evan having never seen Dwemer ruins save in passing a few weeks ago turned to the Orc. “How do you mean?”

“You see those copper pipes along the walls?” Meleb asked. “They transfer heat from great steam rooms and heat the baths throughout the city. The concrete thoroughfare carries the city’s waste away and into marshlands. Markarth is just like that only bigger and far better planned out.” 

“Strange… it must be good to get rid of it that way,” Nes’zash said. “This one has never seen such a thing.”

Meleb shrugged. “According to some thoughts behind it, by moving the waste away in such a fashion it keeps disease away. Many Markarth folk seem healthier and another benefit is there water is a lot cleaner.”

“How are we going to do this, Mage Evan,” Rash’a asked. “Find this man Weslin?”

“Well, we don’t know for a fact that this man has murdered anyone, so it would be wise to give him the chance to explain himself. Meleb and Norma will come with me,” Evan studied the town again. “It looks like there is only one way out of the community. Perhaps you three could stay and watch the entrance since from the Khajiit camps they won’t let you in. You see someone fit the description that Norma gave and stop them, though try to do it in a way that doesn’t rouse the guard.”

“Sounds sensible,” Rash’a said. “We’ll set up camp as though we intend to stay in the tent city but remain close to the road should he try to run.”

Evan and the rest of the company made their way through the gate. The guards didn’t stop them or inquire of their business. Inside the town, the streets were full of people dressed in furs and cloaks. Off in the distance, dogs barked while children threw snowballs at each other and laughed.

“Where do you think our target is?” Evan asked.

“We should try the inns first. They hire waitresses, stable hands, washers, and cooks. If I was looking for a job, I’d go there,” Meleb said.

“Any other suggestions?” Evan asked Norma.

“I agree with Meleb. If we can’t find him at the inns, maybe try mills or mines. Those professions are always going through workers.”

Evan found a main way with several inns. They split up and asked the inn keepers if they had new hires and gave the description of Weslin. After they tried the last inn on this street, they moved down to another road and found two more. From the shabby appearance, they looked to be more fitting for a rougher crowd. As they were debating which to try next a cloaked figure appeared at the door, stopped, stared at them, then turned and ran. 

“Must be our guy,” Meleb said as they ran after the culprit. The Orsimer jumped over a crate that the runner had thrown down trying to make an obstacle to slow his pursuers. Evan considered using magic to halt the man but feared upsetting the locals. More so if he missed and hit an innocent bystander. They followed the criminal and Evan noticed that he was leading them back towards the entrance of the town. There hadn’t been many guards keeping tabs on who was leaving and it appeared their quarry knew that. Before the guards could pull themselves away from the braziers, they had followed the runner outside Second Watch.

Nes’zash, and the other Khajiit stood before the road with swords barred. “It would be wise if you do not struggle.” The Khajiit eyed his sword, brandishing it. “Yet it has been some time since the blade sang against flesh. Choose carefully.” 

“What’s all this?” a guard asked when he joined the growing crowd.

“They’re trying to kill me! Arrest them!” the cloaked figure said as he turned to the watchmen. His hood had fallen revealing his dark hair and thin beard.

“We’re here to collect a man by the name of Weslin. He’s wanted at the Half-Moon Mill village. Some want to know of his involvement considering the death of Neal.”

“Falkreath business, eh? Well, it’s not our concern then,” another guard said, and the pair left the runner to his fate.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’ve not done anything.”

“Do you know of Ewoyn? Ah! I saw that in your eyes,” Norma said. “You had feelings for her.” Norma looked at Evan than back at Weslin. “So you wanted her and you thought if Neal wasn’t around then she’d fall for you is that it? Only instead of throwing herself into your arms she hung herself.”

The young man seemed on the verge of tears. “I-I’m not going anywhere!” Weslin pulled out a knife and went to grab Norma, but she slapped his knife away, and clubbed him with her unstrung bow. Nes’zash and Rash’a grabbed the culprit and then bound his hands and made sure he wasn’t further armed.

“Meleb, Ge’ash, and this one will take him to those who wish to question him,” the Khajiit leader said. “If this one isn’t guilty, then I am not a Khajiit.”

The Orc looked to Evan for his permission to go. The mage suppressed his frustration with the Orsimer. “Sounds good. We’ll continue to Karthwasten and wait for you there.” The Khajiit pulled the wanted man to his feet, and they walked south.

Rash’a took the lead and led them along the road. At dusk they stopped and camped underneath the stars. Although it was cool, they made a fire near the entrance of their yurt and kept the Winterhold furs on as they slept in their bedrolls.

The next morning, Evan got up and after tending to his needs, he walked over to the dying ambers of the fire. He noticed a bird shade resting in a Juniper tree. Stepping close, the mage saw a message holder. Not sure what to make of the situation, Evan raised his hand towards the summoned creature, but it didn’t stir. _Perhaps it is for me._ He opened the message and unrolled the parchment:

_Mage Evan, the high king has summoned you to his camp. Word arrived yesterday. Mage Naomi is there as well. Considering the king’s request and having an expert available, I have no choice but to allow you to return to the high king’s camp. Do not make a fool of yourself. Know that I am watching you, Mage._

_ P.S. I expect a copy of Olen’s notes to make up for your use of the transmutation spell you used after being robbed. I am pleased that you chose to not give his apprentice the notes or staff. _

Evan looked up to see the bird had disappeared. Had the Archmage been watching him this entire time? How was that possible? However, what worried him most was the fact that he and Norma both would find themselves within the grip of the jarl of Whiterun. Would he attempt anything?

“What’s wrong?” Norma asked when he reentered the yurt.

“The high king has summoned us. I got word from the archmage this morning,” he went to show her the letter but it had changed. Instead of the personal letter he had just read, it was now a portal rune. Never in his studies had he seen such rare scroll.

“The high king summoned us? Why? For what purpose?”

Evan shook his head. “The archmage didn’t say. However, she said that Naomi is there. I assume Ol’Hob and S’haja are there too.”

Norma began pacing. “So we’re going? There is no getting around it, is there?”

“The archmage seemed to know a lot of what we’d gone through and I imagine she knows how to find you. It would be best if we went together.”

“This one suggests that we wait for the others before we go,” Rash’a said. “Better to have more swords around you should this obsessed jarl give Lady Norma a hard time.”

“Agreed, and it would be best if we didn’t just disappear without the others. I’m sure I’d never hear the end of it from Meleb,” Evan said.

After three days of waiting, the rest of the group returned. Meleb held out a small purse of coin that the people of Half-Moon Mill had given them. “It isn’t much but we’ve got thirty copper pieces a few silvers and a sapphire.”

Evan held out his hand. “I’ll take the sapphire. Everyone else can have the rest.”

“Nes’zash expected to find you at Karthwasten by now, Mage. What has happened?” the leader of the Khajiit asked.

“We’ve been summoned to the high king’s camp. We were waiting for you to join us before we used the portal scroll.”

“This takes Evan from finding his father,” Ge’ash said.

Evan nodded. “It does, but it is an order from the high king.”

Nes’zash looked at Norma. “This one has been summoned as well?”

“I have.”

“Then we will come with you to the camp. Perhaps it will be difficult to protect you both, but the Ash Brothers blood will feed the ground before harm finds either of you.”

“Then let’s get this over with,” Evan pulled out the scroll that had the portal rune on it. “Release.” The spell formed in his hand and he tossed the spell on the ground, and a rent in the air appeared. Nes’zash and Meleb went first, followed by Evan and the others. They emerged on a hill. Several mages stood around the ancient stone archway.

“Mage Evan and his company, summoned by the high king,” Evan said to one of the dark robed wizards.

“We were told to watch for you. Melaran! Evan the Falmerbane is here along with Norma, Meleb, and three Khajiit warriors!”

The Altmer wizard hurried forward. “Excellent. Send word to Sybille Stentor at once so she can have the meeting.” The Altmer looked at the collection of travelers. “Welcome. I was told to stay here until you arrived. Now, if you would follow me. I will lead you to your tents.” Evan raised an eyebrow. “Oh! You weren’t here. When the archmage answered the call by sending mages we were given rank over them. Sybille Stentor is the commanding mage. I am the second in command while you, Naomi and a handful of other mages from the last battle are officers. This is the mage camp.” The Altmer held out his hand. Beyond was a tent city that rivaled some towns that Evan had seen.

“What of the high king and his forces?” Evan asked as they followed Melaran down the hill.

“He is still at the Throat of the World. His main forces are on the other side of the hills to the east. We won’t go there until his return and we assemble to march.”

Evan stopped for a moment. “If high king is away how did he summon us?”

Melaran stopped, when he realized Evan wasn’t following him. “I think the jarl of Whiterun requested it of him, and he approved the idea.”

Evan looked at Norma. Neither spoke, but he knew what she was thinking. _This could go terrible if Ulfric Graymane intends to try something._


End file.
